A Simple AdvanceShipping Wedding
by AlexTheRose
Summary: A fanfic about a simplistic and lovely AdvanceShipping wedding. Also my first story here :P.


After months of planning, inviting, and numerous repairs in preparations, the wedding was finally set in place. Takeshi felt that a wedding of these sorts needed an extra push of effort in design, and was exhausted after all of the tedious work he had been doing was finished. Satoshi swiftly jumped in wearing his white tux holding an empty Poké ball, posing for what seemed to be a battle.

"How do I look?" Satoshi said with a glaring grin across his cheeks.

"I think you need to calm down, Satoshi. This is a big time of your life after all, but I'm afraid you'll wreck your nerves when pressure is applied at the ceremony," said a wistful Takeshi, hoping things go as planned under the extenuating circumstances.

"Aww, lighten up! Isn't this white suit just win?" said an ever-clueless Satoshi, oblivious to the point the preacher was trying to get across.

"This is no time for references to memes…"  
>"You're missing my point here. Why don't you come and see Haruka? I think she's done getting ready," said the man, motioning for the boy to follow his steps.<p>

In her room, Haruka was making the final adjustments to her platinum-tinted slinky bridal dress, checking for anything she might've missed.

"Hey Satoshi-kun! Where have you been all this time?" said an ever glamorous bride, eyes glistening.

"We were tidying up, but we're ready if you are. Come on!" said Satoshi, waving across the room.

About an hour and a half before the ceremony was due to start, everyone had their digital cameras out taking photos of the bride, groom, bridesmaids, and groomsmen, and all of the party guests were having a lovely time from the looks of it.

"Hey, do you think you could mail me copies of those pics next week after the wedding is finished, Satoshi?" said a vague yet nostalgic voice from behind him.

"… …Hey, Shigeru, it's you! How've you been?" said a starstruck groom, awaiting response.

"Oh, I've been around. Around enough to arrive here without an invite knowing you'd let me stay anyway," said an eerie Shigeru, smirking childishly.

"That's alright. All of my friends are welcome," he said, grinning contently.

"So, its about time for the ceremony, should we get going?" interrupted an anxious Haruka, glaring at her future husband.

"It would be my pleasure darling," continued Satoshi, as if the entire Shigeru ordeal never happened.

The ushers lit the candles, and their grandparents and parents were seated in their respective order, say for the father of the bride. Takeshi and Satoshi entered and stood at the holy altar, a relic of a mysterious past. Minutes afterward the Flower Girl and the Ring Bearer entered the chapel, along with the Matron of Honor and the Best Man. Satoshi's heart was pounding with excitement, waiting to finally see his beloved masquerade through the chapel channel path. Takeshi put his left hand on Satoshi's shoulder, signaling that he's giving himself away in nervousness. Senri and Haruka entered the room, and walked slowly down the path as the congregation stood, showing respect for the bride and her presence. After the Worship Hymn was sung, the bride and groom were charged, the vows were said, the rings were exchanged, and the Unity Candle was lit, the final moment of the ceremonial pronouncement was to be made.

As the minister Takeshi motioned for silence and stillness, he said, "For as much as Satoshi and Haruka have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and thereto have pledged their faithfulness each to the other, and have pledged the same by the giving and receiving each of a ring, by the authority invested in me as a minister of the gospel according to the laws of the region of Hoenn, I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those that God has joined together, let no man put assunder."

And, so you see, here in this story two loving people, man and woman, now husband and wife, share an eternal bond not only as faithfully wed companions, but as two who before even they knew it shared an everlasting connection of love, life, and happiness.

**End**


End file.
